magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
H2O: Mermaid Adventures: Episode List
First Season '1 (147)- "The Secret of Mako Island"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Cleo, Emma and Rikki get stranded on Mako Island and fall into a magic pool where their lives change forever. '2 (148)- "Caught in the Net"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Emma competes in a contest, Cleo is stuck babysitting an intern and save an injured sea turtle. '3 (149)- "The White Mermaid"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 The girls discover of an ancient mermaid statue and return it but treasure hunters have another idea. '4 (150)- "A Stormy Party"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 A storm threatens to wash out a birthday party. '5 (151)- "Mako Island Hotel"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Zane's father plans a luxury resort on Mako Island. '6 (152)- "The Mysterious Seaweed"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Aggressive blue Sea Anemone attacks Emma. '7 (153)- "It's in the Bag!"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Discarded plastic bags pose a threat to Teddy and his friends. '8 (154)- "Dolphin City Triangle"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Atmospheric disturbances result in disastrous consequences. '9 (155)- "Poseidon's Daughter"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Dolphin City is the location for a new movie. '10 (156)- "Dolphin City Mascot"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Danny gets captured by the Oceanic Center for observation. '11 (157)- "Bad Waves"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Lewis and the girls must find what's behind mysterious sound waves that are creating havoc. '12 (158)- "Jaws-ache!"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Berk breaks a tooth and wanders near the beach in pain, causing a panic. '13 (159)- "The Lost Ring"' Airdate: May 22, 2015 Rikki takes matters into her own hands by spying on her dad and his new girlfriend. '14 (160)- "Reported Missing"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Clown fish begin to vanish, so the girls investigate why this is happening. '15 (161)- "Memory Lapse"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Cleo forgets about her ability to change into a mermaid, so Emma and Rikki must make sure she doesn't transform in public. '16 (162)- "Valentine's Day"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Lewis wants to share a big secret with Abby on Valentine's Day, and Cleo worries that he will tell her about the girls' mermaid identities. '17 (163)- "Kidnapped!"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Bobby's twin brother gets abducted by someone in a curious speedboat. '18 (164)- "A Strange Phenomenon"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Cleo has some powerful nightmares after her father goes to sea on a mission. '19 (165)- "Handle with Care"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Tired of the racket Miriam and Zane are making at their beach party, Bernie leaves his cave -- giving the Vandals a chance to move right in. '20 (166)- "The Return of the White Mermaid"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 To protect the White Mermaid, the girls guide explorer Stanley Finch to the underwater stone circle, whose magic makes Stanley think he's a pirate. '21 (167)- "Three Days Underwater"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 When a spell forces Rikki to remain a mermaid until the next full moon, she has to find a way to lay low -- and underwater -- for three full days. '22 (168)- "Robot Duel"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Lewis is thrilled when the university hosts an underwater robot competition, but the girls fret over the safety of their marine friends. '23 (169)- "The Creature from the Bay"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Emma's younger brother catches a glimpse of her mermaid tail and thinks he's seen a sea monster -- soon the whole town is in an uproar. '24 (170)- "Underwater Takeover"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 The mermaids turn to a cranky giant octopus for help when the Vandals invade the bay with a horde of stinging jellyfish. '25 (171)- "Imminent Danger"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Having played one too many practical jokes, Teddy can't get anyone to believe his warning that an underwater volcano is about to erupt. '26 (172)- "Trapped"' Airdate: July 15, 2015 Lewis joins a famous explorer in a high-tech submarine to hunt for a sunken treasure ship, but a mishap strands them at the bottom of the sea. Category:H2O: Just Add Water Page